The present invention relates to a moving image display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a moving image display apparatus for displaying a desirable image pattern on a display screen on a display unit in the form of a moving image.
Conventionally, when drive conditions (for example, drive speeds) of vehicles are displayed in the form of digital numeral values, there are such display apparatuses that while dot matrix type display devices are employed, numerals are displayed by turning ON or OFF dots (refer to, for example, patent publication 1). For example, in a matrix type display device constituted by 5 rows×5 columns, turn-ON/turn-OFF operations of the respective dots are controlled in correspondence with numerals which are wanted to be displayed. As an example, when numeral “1” is displayed, dots positioned in a first row and third and fourth columns, a dot positioned in a second row and a fourth column, a dot positioned in a third row and a fourth column, a dot positioned in a fourth row and a fourth column, and also, a dot positioned in a fifth row and a fourth column are turned ON, whereas the remaining dots are turned OFF. Also, when numeral “2” is displayed, dots positioned in the first row and all columns, a dot positioned in the second row and the fifth column, dots positioned in the third row and all columns, a dot positioned in the fourth row and the first column, and further, dots positioned in the fifth row and all columns are turned ON, whereas the remaining dots are turned OFF. Also, when numeral “3” is displayed, dots positioned in the first row and all columns, a dot positioned in the second row and the fifth column, dots positioned in the third row and second, third, fourth and fifth columns, a dot positioned in the fourth row and the fifth column, and further, dots positioned in the fifth row and all columns are turned ON, whereas the remaining dots are turned OFF. Also, when numeral “4” is displayed, dots positioned in the first row and third and fourth columns, dots positioned in the second row and second and fourth columns, dots positioned in the third row and first and fourth columns, dots positioned in the fourth row and all columns, and further, a dot positioned in the fifth row and the fourth column are turned ON, whereas the remaining dots are turned OFF.
[Patent Publication 1] JP-A-10-63215
However, in such a case that a moving image is displayed in the conventional display apparatus, since a plurality of display screens are previously prepared, these plural display screens are displayed one by one so as to be represented as the moving image. As a result, amounts of data are increased, depending upon sizes of the displays screens, total numbers of display colors, and reproducing times, so that there are limitations in data capacities, data transfer times, and drawing times. For instance, an amount of image data which are required for reproducing 5 frames of moving images on such a screen of WVGA (namely, screen resolution (256 colors) of screen size 800×480 constitutes 800×480×5=1,875 (KB)). If the reproducing time is prolonged, or the reproducing speed is increased, then there is such a problem that resulting data amounts may become larger.